Une autre fin
by bv
Summary: Quand le phoenix renaît...


Fin alternative

Il regarda tomber Celle qu'il venait de tuer avec un bonheur teinté d'amertume.

Une chute.

Lente.

Mortelle.

Infinie.

S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

Rien de tout cela...

Il ferma les yeux, songeant à son passé avec douleur.

** Première partie : quand elle naît...**

_La haine... la haine... la haine..._

La silhouette gracile s'écroula, blessée à mort par son propre maître. 

Pendant un instant, il le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès, dans le but de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il hurla et la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, sachant pertinemment que, quoiqu'il fasse...

Ses yeux le brûlèrent, et il sentit ses larmes couler malgré lui.

Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais plus le faire...

**'c'est ta faute si elle est morte !'**

La voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête, cinglante et méprisante.

Il serra les dents.

**'La haine... la haine... Hais moi d'être comme je suis... Hais moi de te battre de la sorte... Hais ton père, ton frère, hais ta mère...**

**la haine... la haine...'**

Il sentit alors brûler en lui un feu qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il hurla et frappa.

Les larmes de son frère coulèrent à nouveau, alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que depuis quelques secondes.

Les larmes. 

Mais une rengaine incessante courait dans sa tête.

_La haine... Hais ton frère d'être venu au monde... Hais le de t'avoir envoyé ici..._

Shun posa un genou à terre, l'épaule blessée par une nouvelle preuve de sa colère.

Il en fit de même avec Tatsumi, qu'il haïssait depuis 6 longues années.

**'Je vous tuerai, tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous ne valez rien, vous n'êtes que des faibles !'**

Mais une lueur brilla au fond de lui.

Etrange. 

Nouvelle.

De retour...

Il se détourna.

**'Je vous épargne pour fêter ma victoire, profitez en !'**

Il disparut.

** 2e partie. Quand elle se fissure...**

**'C'est grâce à eux que je ne suis pas mort...?'**

Seyia contempla ses frères allongés à terre, inconscients.

L'armure d'or l'avait protégé.

Puis l'amour de ses frères.

Et leurs armures.

Il ferma les yeux, vaincu.

_La haine... la haine... Hais tes frères d'être tes frères... Hais cet homme de vous avoir faits orphelins... hais les... Lutte contre eux, lutte contre l'amour que tu éprouves envers eux ! Tue les !_

Mais il ne lutta pas.

Tomba.

Parla.

Puis il tomba dans l'abîme, et la chaîne de son frère le rattrapa à temps.

Une larme brilla dans la torpeur et tomba sur sa joue.

**'je t'aime'**

Petit frère...

_La haine... La haine _

Cette fois ne l'avait emporté.

Les combats dans le sanctuaire.

A cause d'Athéna, blessée comme une vulgaire mortelle.

_La haine... la haine..._

Il n'eut pas à se montrer aux autres, si ce n'est son frère.

Il n'aimait pas se montrer à eux.

_La haine... la haine..._

Elle lui permis de se sortir des enfers de Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge.

A nouveau, il la combattit pour dire à son frère combien il était fier de lui.

Il quitta le sanctuaire, emportant son adversaire avec lui dans les cieux.

Les combats contre Poséidon.

Esméralda elle même le combattit.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa le frapper.

**'Si tu veux me tuer, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut frapper'**

Sans haine.

S'il avait pu mourir de sa main...

Il ferma les yeux.

Les rouvrit. 

En face de lui ne se tenait qu'un soldat de Poséidon.

Il sourit d'un air assassin et terrassa son adversaire.

_La haine... la haine..._

_Elle nous enveloppe et nous nourrit._

_Et jamais plus ne nous relâche._

_La haine...La haine..._

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, toujours aussi ressemblants, mené par la haine, tentant tant bien que mal de vivre avec ce sombre fléau.

Mais plus il combattait, plus sa haine grandissait, non plus envers ses frères ou ses ennemis, non.

Il n'en était plus là.

Il se haïssait lui même de n'avoir pu sortir son frère des griffes de Kido, de le faire souffrir chaque jour un peu plus, de le forcer à combattre pour une déesse...

Une déesse qu'il haïssait plus que tout au lieu de vénérer comme ses autres frères.

Et un jour, Shun eut 20 ans. 

Il tomba amoureux et se maria.

Il aspira au bonheur avec innocence, croyant en la force de son amour, persuadé qu'il vivrait des années durant avec la femme qu'il aimait...

Une simple humaine.

Mais moins d'un an plus tard, une nouvelle guerre éclata contre le dieu Arès, et l'épouse de son frère fut tuée en guise de représailles.

Et son frère au coeur brisé se laissa mourir dans la bataille.

A cause d'Athéna.

Encore et toujours...

_La haine... La haine..._

_Laisse la grandir en toi..._

_Sens tu comme elle est douloureuse ?_

_Laisse la grandir en toi..._

_Et fais la exploser._

** Troisième partie : quand elle meurt enfin...**

Lorsque la guerre se termina, alors que les rares chevaliers encore vivants étaient repartis, il pris une grave décision.

Une nuit de pleine lune, il entra dans la chambre de la prétendue déesse.

**'Ikky ? Que fais tu ici ?'**

Elle se leva de son lit, semblant flotter dans sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche.

_La haine... la haine..._

Il s'avança vers elle, le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes.

**'Plus jamais... Jamais...'**

Elle arbora un air de stupéfaction la plus totale lorsque son poing traversa sa cage thoracique pour lui transpercer le coeur.

Son visage proche du sien, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier ce mot qui courait dans sa tête.

**'Jamais ! Jamais !!!'**

Mais plus il le prononçait, moins il l'entendait.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le sol, enfin morte.

La robe blanche était à présent tachée de sang.

Une flaque s'agrandit sur le sol, qu'il contempla longuement, hypnotisé.

Puis il vit ses mains.

Rouges.

Tachées de sang.

Rouges.

Rouges...

_La haine... la haine..._

_Elle vous enserre_

_Et plante ses dents dans votre chair._

_Elle déchire votre coeur et vôtre âme..._

_La haine... la haine..._

Malgrè son crime, il n'était toujours pas soulagé de ce fardeau.

Pire, il se haïssait de plus en plus.

Il ferma les yeux, serra tant les poings qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair...

Et hurla de toutes ses forces.

Hurla.

Hurla.

_La haine._

_Elle devient un second vous même_

_Elle prend votre coeur et votre âme_

_Et vous empêche de faire couler vos larmes_

_La haine._

_La haine._

**"Ikky !!! **

Il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant que son visage était trempé.

_J'ai... transpiré tant que ça ?_

Il passa une main sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas de la sueur, mais des larmes.

Il hoqueta.

**-Ikky !! Je t'en prie, réveille toi !!! Grand frère !**

Il tourna la tête vers la voix. Son frère, Shun, en larmes.

Encore gamin.

**-Shun ? Je suis mort ? Où est passée Athéna ?**

L'enfant lui sourit. 

**-Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, grand frère. C'est à cause de Tatsumi et ses histoires à dormir debout, pas vrai ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu te souviens ? Comme tu t'étais disputé avec miss Kido, le professeur Tatsumi t'a puni. Tu as eu deux heures de colle et tu as dû lire un livre sur la mythologie avec Hyoga et Seyia parcequ'ils lui ont joué un mauvais tour en classe.**

Il se mis à rire.

**Maman s'est moqué de toi parce que tu étais furieux. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**-N... non...**

Il se redressa dans son lit. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait...

Une chambre normale, digne d'un enfant normal. Une photo sur sa table de chevet, représentant son frère, lui, et... une femme. Un visage si familier... Une femme si belle... Si jeune...

**-Ma... maman ?**

Shun lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie la figure.

**-Grand frère, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es nerveux à cause de demain, c'est ça ?**

Il soupira, certain de rêver.

**-Qu... quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?**

**- C'est ton anniversaire ! On fait une super fiesta à la maison et maman a acheté tout ce qu'il faut ! Tu te souviens ?**

Il bailla.

**-Non.**

Un masque reposait au dessus de son lit. Celui de son maître.

Sur sa porte, un cadre représentant un phoenix avec son nom.

Il se mis à trembler dans ses couvertures, se sentant seul, faible et perdu.

La mémoire lui revint.

Sa mère, qui vivait seule avec eux dans un minable trois pièces à cause de leur père, parti avec une autre femme.

Ses camarades de classe, Hyoga, Seyia, Shyriu et les autres.

Saori, la peste de la classe, une petite bourgeoise fille à papa.

Et lui, Ikky, un petit bagarreur faisant partie des derniers de la classe, prenant un malin plaisir à rendre fou leur maître d'école, kendôka à ses heures.

Tatsumi...

Et le sujet de la colle.

Les dieux et leurs guerres incessantes. 


End file.
